fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walk to The Beginning
'Introduction' The sun is high above in the sky, shining down on the peaceful day in the region of Fiore as everything seems normal, until the sound of a fiery explosion fills the air with dread. In one of the nearby forests, a female figure is seen panting heavily, holding one of her arms which was bleeding profusely as she was running through the forest. Not far from her were two male figures that were in pusuit of her, both firing spell after spell towards the girl. She created an ice wall using her Ice-Make Magic, making it very thick in order for her to catch her breath, however something powerful broke the wall with ease as she shielded herself from the flying debris . As the smoke cleared, the two figures were standing next to each other, but the girl noticed now a third figure three times their size with giant upside down wings, blocking the son as she began to tremble in fear. "Please... why are you doing this to me....?" The girl asked trembling with fear at this scary sight with tears running down her face. "Rejoice young one, there is nothing to fear..." "For today, you have been chosen by our master to join us in his glorious conquest of this painful world..." The fact these two spoke weird wasn't what frightened her, it was the way they looked when they were speaking to her. Both men didn't act their ages, they simply acted like mindless drones, awaiting for their masters next orders. "Now my child, you will join my trinity as the last one..." The giant figure said as he flapped his wings, blowing away the smoke as he walked right towards her grabbing her bleeding arm as black fire appeared over it. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl's scream resonated throughout the forest, causing every single animal there to run in fear. The figure dropped the girl on the floor as her burnt arm now had a very special mark on it, along with a scar from the closed wound as well. The girl slowly got up, cracking her neck as her eyes opened and she kneeled down before the giant being, along with other two. "Is it now time for the next for the next phase, my master?" The trio said, looking back up to their master who was breathing heavily. "You three have your task, I must return back to the cave in order to regain some of my strength" The being said as his wings flapped, lifting him up into the air as the trio disappeared in an instant. 'The Walkway to The Beginning' "NO!!!" Ray Martinez shot up from his bed, drowing in sweat as he looked around thinking he might have gone somewhere else, but soon realized he was in his room at The Dragon Scale Guild. Oh geez, the same dream again? That's the third night this week, and what's the girl? Last time, it was the two guys one in some weird ruins, while the other was in some farm' ''Ray thought to himself as he wiped away the sweat from his brow. He decided to get up, since after that dream nothing could get him back to sleep. Ray walked out of his room, heading down towards his master, York Armstrong, room to talk about the nightmares he had been having. Arriving at his door, Ray knocked three times waiting to hear a response. "Enter" A deep voice said as Ray opened the door, showing a old man with long beard and deep scar on his head, as he was sitting down in front of his desk. "Oh good morning Ray, is something wrong? I would not expect you of all people to be here instead of downstairs" He said making Ray chuckle a bit. Ray had been known to be the first one in line for breakfest, and the first one to have grabbed a mission right after. He sat down in front of his master, who noticed something was wrong from his expression on his face. "I sense you have not much of an appitite this morning, am I right young Ray?" York asked putting down his pencil, now putting his attention on the young mage. "Master, do you remember those two other dreams I told you about? Where this red monster took control of the two guys? Well, last night there was a third, only female and their location was suprisingly close to Gran Soren, but I don't know why I would be having these dreams. It was if I was actually there..... What could this mean master?" The boy asked as York stroked his beard, pondering something in his mind. "In my experiance, with dreams like your's, your magic is trying to warn about something. We must be very cautious about this, understood?" Ray nodded as he got up, bowed to the master, and exited his office. '''Oh Ray, I believe the time for your destiny may be coming closer than you realize' ''York thought in his mind, as he looked out at the rising sun from his window. After eating breakfest in silence, Ray decided to talk a small walk around the forest out back of the guild to clear his head from everything that went on when he woke up. While walking through, brief images of his dreams kept popping in his mind. Yes, he did have bad dreams from time to time, but never something that stuck with him for the pass three days, and definitely not about three strangers he had never seen before in his life. '''Could what York have told me really be true? Are these dreams trying to warn me about something' ''Ray thought in his mind, looking down to the scythe that was clipped to his right hip. '''What would you think about all this sensei? After a few moments of standing there, Ray shook his head as he decided to check out the city to see if anything interesting was going on. 'A Unusual Moment in Life' The city of Gran Soren was very lively during the year of merchants, five whole days of several merchants gathering in the city to sell off their goods from far off lands, and it often led people to buying things that they themselves would never need. In the crowds of several hundered people, Ray was trying to pass through them in order to reach his favorite spot to watch the merchants. After passing through some of the people, he finally reached his spot atop an older water tower, where he sat down and took in the beauty of the city. Man, no matter how many times I come here, it just manages to let me forget all the troubles I have' ''Ray smiled in thought as he knew that coming here was a great idea. The hours passed as most of the merchants were now getting into the groove of things, trying to off-lift their merchandise onto tourists and unexpecting people. Ray could only smile at their attempts, growing up with a merchant family, he understood the ideas of making sure money was made in a sale. Suddenly, something strange was in the air as Ray was the only one who was feeling it at the time and looked around the plaza. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but there was a pressure of some kind all around him, yet everyone seemed to be in unaware of it. He quickly jumped down almost three stories, easily surviving it, as he then began walking around to sense where this presence was. He passed through several different buildings, until he finally arrived at the city hall right in the middle of the city itself. The presence was stronger in this area as it was eminating from below the bulding,which confused Ray as he knew that there wasn't anything under city hall. Suddenly, an earthquake began shaking from where he was standing as most of the people around him started running in fear to the nearest safe spot. The ground started cracking open as suddenly an explosion of the city gas line blew Ray right into one of the nearby buildings, burying him underneath some rubble. The earthquake caused a trench to open right next to city hall, and from the trench rised four figures into the light of the sun. Ray quickly sliced off the rubble from over him, and adjusted his eyes with the sunlight to see who caused the damage, but only shock appeared on his face as he saw the people. It was the trio that appeared in his dreams, one male was wearing an unusual piece of armor that was green with a sword on his hips, the second male was in a Take Over form of what appeared to be a blackened angel, and the only female was wearing a fox mask with cloak as she had claw gauntlets aimed right for the heart of their hostage. The hostage was the mayor of Gran Soren as he was holding a bright red jewel of some kind in his hand, which he dropped into the hand of the person holding him. He screamed in terror as he was thrown right into the window of a nearby building. "We have located the first Colstone, we must take it to the master.." The armored man said holding onto the gem as he began to walk away, but was stopped by a wave of energy that flew right in front of him. The trio turned to see Ray, who used his Scythe Magic to enlarge his weapon, at the ready as he glared at the trio. "HOLD ON THERE!! I don't understand how I saw you three in my dreams or who you are, but No one does this kind of damage to my city!!" Ray growled as his aura changed from the kind hearted person he is, into something more primal as they could even tell he was serious about fighting them. "Should we have some fun with this one??" The female said outloud as she licked her lips under her mask. "This insect will hinder us more than we have to" "Agreed, Huntress please show this foolish boy your power, we will delieve this to our master" The two males started to fly away, which caused Ray to begin running after them, only to be slapped by the female as he was sent rolling into the ground. Ray could hear her insane chuckle as he felt warm blood dripping down his cheek, which he quickly healed in order to fight. "My my, I must admit it suprises me how intellegent someone like you is, no matter. I will end your life quickly, and make sure those two imbeciles delieve the prize to our master safely" "Don't bet on it, I'm not gonna allow this to continue anymore!" "Scythe: Reaper Harvest!!" Ray's scythe Harbinger extended a few feet as he swung it right at her, causing a powerful wave of energy to release right at her. "Ice-Make: Glacier Plains!!" Ice emerged from the area as it blocked the energy wave, disbursting it into one of the pillars of ice just created, and sliced it in half. Ray went for another attack, but saw that the woman had disappeared from his sight. He calmly focused himself, waiting for the perfect chance to strike back. "Ice-Make: Winterclaw!!" The woman jumped from her hiding spot that was right behind Ray with frozen claw gauntlets aimed right at his head, but was shocked when Ray spun his scythe, intercepting the attack with ease, and flinging her right into a pillar of ice. "Scythe: Teleport Slash!" A magic circle appeared right underneath him as he disappeared in an instant. The woman quickly got up, noticed that the boy wasn't around, and quickly got into a defensive stance to wait until he made the first move. However, blood suddenly flew from her back as Ray had reappeared right behind her, and sliced down her back with his scythe. "Ice-Make...." Right before she could use another attack, a large red figure slammed down in front of them, then used his wings to blow away the snowstorm that the woman created. Ray was in shock at what had just occured, but then turned his attention to the figure, who quickly grabbed Ray by the neck. "GAH!!!" "Master... Why did you leave the safety of the cave...?" The female said as she was bleeding profusely through her back. "Something called out to me.... A feeling of pure adrenaline and instinct.... This boy..." The figure looked down to Ray, who was struggling to be released from the iron clawed grip, but nothing he tried did any good as the being's skin was thick as cement. "Go, regroup with the others and I will be there shorty" The woman kneeled before the figure as the ice around them melted quickly as she disappeared along with them. "Who... are... you...?" Ray gasped as he tried to breath. "Someone who will tear down this wreched world, and thanks to this I am one step closer to absolute power! However, you have me interested human, and something in my gut tells me that you will make someone interesting to fight, so..." ''BAM!!!'' All went black for Ray as his body was limp in the hands of the being with his forehead bleeding from the headbutt he just endured. The being simply let Ray drop down to the floor as he looked into his hand, holding the red gem that was given to him by the armored person. "Very soon, all will tremble at the name, Ambrosine...." His powerful wings began to flap, breaking apart the ground he stood on as he flew up high into the air, and disappeared leaving an unconsious Ray alone. However, something strange had occured as inside Ray's mind, flashes of several different images kept popping in and out, until he shot up to find himself in the hosptial wing of his guild. "Ugh...What happened to me...?" Ray's head stung in pain as he felt his head wrapped in several different layers of bandages. He quickly looked around to find his scythe leaned up against the wall, which gave him some relief as he laid back down into his bed. "Good to see you have recovered from that deadly trama to the head" Ray looked over to see York as he entered his room. "Feels like I got hit several times over with a jagged hammer, how did I get here?" "After the earthquake, I scrambled all available mages to the epicenter of it, only to find you there, bleeding heavily and out cold. What exactly happened to you Ray?" York said taking a seat right next to his Guild Ace. Ray took in a deep breath as he began to explain everything that happened. '''The Commision of Trinity In an empty cave outside the city limits of Gran Soren, the duo were sitting outside the cave, waiting for the return of their third member and master. After about an hour, they heard small patters of footsteps as the female rushed to them, still bleeding from her fight against Ray, and was immediatly worked on. Right when they finished, the sound of thunder roared over their heads as their master landed right on the ground. However, he was breathing heavily as he struggled to get into his cave, and sit in a make-shift throne. "Master, you did not need to waste your strength, Aki Li was more than enough to handle the insect" The guy who wore the armor said as he was now in normal clothing. "Maybe, but the boy she was fighting wasn't just another ordinary mage, the bloodlust he had sparked something in me I had not felt in ages" Ambrosine said as he rolled the jewel over his fingers. "Gratiz Mek, Dominic Strum, after Aki is finished healing, head to Deitu City. I can feel the energy of another Colstone hidden there" Gratiz silently tightened his fist in a show of anger to his master, but quickly stopped when an energy from Ambrosine caused him to stand at attention. "Be careful young Gratiz, one wrong move and I promise even those armors of yours will not be able to fill whatever is left of you, understood?" "Yes Master" Gratiz kneeled down in front of him. "Leave me, I must restnow" The duo bowed with respect as they carried Aki out of the cave to better aid her. All Ambrosine could do at that point was wait until his energy was replenished, but his focus was on the Colstone in his hands as he brought it closer, showing a mirror image in his bright yellow eyes. "One down, two more to go...." He chuckled darkly as his wings wrapped around him. 'Next Step in The Fight' "That's pretty much everything that happened..." Ray said as York took in a deep breath. Ray had just finished telling his side of the story on the event that led him to being stuck in the medical wing, from the people of his dreams, the red being, and even the red jewel that they had in their possession. It worried York, and his expression was caught by Ray. "There is more to this, isn't there Master?" York took in a deep breath as he closed the blinds in the room, then turned over to Ray as he took out a special partchment of paper that began to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until a holographic image of the red gem Ray saw appeared in front of him. "This is one of the Dragon Scale's most dangerous secrets, The Colstone" "Colstone? All it looks like to me is some shiny gem, how can something like this be the Guild's dangerous secrets" York made the image move towards him as he held it in his hand. "To ordinary people, it looks like an ordinary stone, but the greatest of mages, this stone is considered to be Hell's Skeleton Key. This great power was forged from the blood stained battle fields of the ages, even including the one between Dragons and Humans. The magic inside of it can make one's deepest desires come true, but the price for it is too heavy to pay. It was decided that the stones forged would be under the protection of several different people" Ray simply looked at the stone in his master's hand, not believing a single word, but knew that whether or not it was real, the monster now had the stone for a reason. "Okay, aside from the stone, what about the red being that gave me this?" He pointed to his bandaged head with his thumb. "A powerful Dark Mage who calls himself, Ambrosine. Over 100 years ago, he was the first human to have consumed the stone, which caused him to increase his power greatly, and was given a form of immortality. He had escaped over a year ago, but due to his power drain over the years he wasn't a threat...." "Until now...." Ray finished his Master's sentence as York pulled back the blinds, letting the setting sunlight into the room. York nodded in response. "So, what's the game plan? If Ambrosine really does want the stones, what exactly is gonna happen?" "Nothing, knowing the Ten Wizard Saints, they'll probably be in the dark until it's too late to stop him. The Colstone legend is actually considered hog-wash compared to some of the "actual threats" in the region" York replied as Ray's fists tightened with anger at what he was hearing. "Then send me, I'll stop this guy before he has a chance to obtain the other stones..." "Ray..." "Master, he specifically wanted me to fight him one-on-one, and this way I can do this without any interference from the goverment or the council..." York gave Ray one of his famous hard looks, he knew that his mage was right on the money about the situation, and if nothing was done then it wouldn't matter. He stroked his beard in silence as he nodded at Ray, making him smile as he quickly got out of his bed to grab his change of clothing in the bathroom. I fear that this task might be too much for you Ray, but I pray for your safety return home..."'' ''Next Chapter''' : Seven Walks of Life: An Old Legend Found'' Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Combination of Past and Present Power Arc